Lily and Petunia
by UnperfectlytheRavenclaw
Summary: For Sparkling Soul's "The Failed Relationships Competition" My version of how Lily and Petunia's relationship ended.


**Lily and Petunia**

**A/N: This is for Sparkling Soul's "The Failed Relationships Competition". This is my version of how Lily and Petunia's relationship ended. For some reason, I chose to put it in Severus' point of view. **

**Characters: Lily Evans Potter and Petunia Evans Dursley  
**

"Wow," was all I can say when I see the red-haired girl a few meters away from me.

She did magic. I knew she did. Then she would be a muggle-born witch since neither of her parents were wizards or witches.

"Lily, Mum wants us to go inside for dinner," said the slightly taller, brunette girl standing next to her.

The other girl just nodded her head and mumbled a reply.

"Okay, Lily." The older girl walked back to her brown, two-story house.

The girl named Lily went back to her current task: lifting up a flower. Now it sounds ordinary, but the way she picked it up is amazing.

She levitated it using her fingertips, not even touching the closest petal.

"You're a witch!" I blurted out.

Her eyes widened when she looks up.

"What? I haven't been mean to you, so why are you calling me a witch?" she asked with anger glowing in her emerald eyes.

"I didn't mean that. I meant you can do magic," I slowly explained to calm her down.

She raised her eyebrow in a questioning look.

"And what do you mean by that?"

I pointed at the floating flower next to her.

"How do you know what a witch is?"

"That's because I'm a wizard; my mum, she's a witch, but my dad isn't."

"But my mum and dad aren't wizards," Lily frowns in thought.

"That means you're a muggle-born witch."

"What's a muggle?" Curiosity now replaced the anger in her eyes.

"A muggle is a non-magical being."

"But, how am I a witch?"

"I don't know exactly, but I heard that one of your ancestors is secretly a wizard if you're a muggle-born."

She listened intently as I explained to her other things about the wizarding world.

"So, this school, Hogwarts, is where witches and wizards learn more about magic?"

"Yes and some there also play quidditch."

"What's quidditch?"

I began to answer her question, but the older girl from before returned.

"Lily, mum and dad are waiting for you to eat lunch."

"Petunia, I'll eat later."

"Who are you?" Petunia asked me nastily as she takes in my appearance. I wore a long, oversized shirt under a large jacket both belonging to my father.

"I'm Severus Snape." I answered with an emotionless tone.

"Well, my mum probably doesn't want Lily and me talking to the likes of you," she distastefully said.

"Petunia, that's rude to say to my new friend!"

"How could you be friends with him? How do you even know him?"

"He lives in the neighborhood nearby, and he explained to me that I was a witch."

"How dare you call my sister a witch?" Petunia started to stomp towards me.

"He means that I have magical abilities and there's a world with other people like me. And there's a school called Hogwarts where I can go to learn more about magic." Her eyes glimmer with excitement at the thought of the wizarding world.

"That means there are other _freaks_ like you!" her sister snapped.

Lily's eyes began to water. Her smile gradually became a frown.

"W-why are y-y-you acting like this, Petunia?" Lily stumbled as tears flew down her cheeks.

"I just don't want to end up like an outcast like him, but apparently you want to." She sneered, "I'll tell mum you'll be late for dinner since you found out that you're an oddball like him. Have fun with your magic!"

When Petunia leaves without a look of remorse on her face, Lily breaks down into tears.

I awkwardly stood there watching the young redhead cry. I decided to say farewell and leave.

Looking back, I still saw her on the ground cry herself out and felt guilty.

I returned to her and changed the subject of her thoughts. I told her about how when she's eleven she'll receive a Hogwarts acceptance letter and get to go there on September 1st.

When I look back to Lily's house, I saw Petunia in tears watching the both of us.

**A/N: Reviews will get you imaginary hugs and cookies! **


End file.
